


Infinity Minus One

by centennnial



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempt at Humor, Autistic Hanzo Shimada, Blood and Gore, Brooklyn, Canon Autistic Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Developing Friendships, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Friendship, Gang Violence, Gangs, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, New York City, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Police, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rating May Change, Trans Character, Trans Fareeha "Pharah" Amari, Type 1 Diabetic Character, Undercover Missions, it's going to get intense be ready, pretty much everyone is gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centennnial/pseuds/centennnial
Summary: `Is Infinity minus one still infinity?`The intertwining lives of a group of individuals. From friendship to heartbreak and everything in between.





	Infinity Minus One

It was raining in Brooklyn on Tuesday, the 22nd of April. 

Almost like a cliche.

On the North side of the borough, a woman stood motionless over the frozen corpse her husband, an invisible hole where the bullet had met his head, a hole that she could still see bleeding crimson in the overcast light of day. 

West side Brooklyn had a boy wheeled in, unconscious and bleeding from a partially cauterized stump of his right arm; his dyed green hair stained crimson with his own blood. 

To the East, a man with a cowboy hat hugs his partner goodbye, the tattoo over her eye symbolising protection shimmering with tears. He gives her a smile and places the hat on her head as he becomes another man; a criminal. 

The Southside is where a woman is asked to deal for the first time, her talents not going unnoticed despite the size of the borough. She meets a man playing chess and stalemates, earning her a sparkling grin and a job. 

On April 22nd a nurse with blonde hair and weary eyes tries desperately to revive the green-haired boy, a man goes undercover and somewhere deep in Brooklyn, a boy wipes his brother’s blood from his face, sobbing soundlessly into his hands. 

On that rainy Tuesday, a wife buries her husband and becomes a widow and a new recruit with purple hair and a sly smile deals her the first hit. On the 22nd, a man in a cowboy hat disappears and a nurse wipes blood from her face in time with a now steady blip of a heart monitor. 

On Tuesday. April 22nd, it begins. 


End file.
